This invention relates to a uniquely constructed shipping container and to a tool which is used to remove the lid therefrom.
At present, it is a difficult and time consuming task to open large plastic shipping containers, primarily because their lids are firmly sealed in place for security reasons. To discourage theft of the contents, the closure arrangement for the container should be such that it cannot be opened easily with conventional tools. Further, standard metal tools can mar and otherwise damage the container and lid.
The present invention is aimed at providing a secure and effective closure arrangement for large plastic shipping pails, together with a tool which allows the lid to be quickly and easily removed when the container has reached its destination. In accordance with the invention, the container lid has a peripheral locking structure which seals with the top rim of the container. The container wall is usually provided with a pair of security rings which restrict access to the locking structure, thereby discouraging accidental opening during shipment. A tool which accompanies the container is specially constructed to permit removal of the lid in a quick and efficient manner when the container is to be unloaded.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool which may be used to quickly and easily remove the lids from large shipping containers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool which is constructed to cooperate with the container structure in a manner to make effective use of leverage, thus minimizing the effort required to remove the lid.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tool of the character described which avoids marring or otherwise damaging the container.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tool of the character described which is constructed so as not to slip on the container or lid during use.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a tool of the character described which is adapted to be attached to the container during transport in order to be readily available for use when needed.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.